


A is for Apocalypse

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 2) [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: A-Z, Apocalypse, Challenge Response, Community: 1-million-words, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy has to stop the apocalypse... again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge: A.

"Miss Summers, you have to come right away!" A voice shouted as soon as Buffy picked up the phone.

Jerking the phone away from her ear before she was deafened, Buffy yelled back, "What? Who is this?"

"You have to come!" The voice continued to insist. "You have to come right away!"

"Where? Why? Who are you?" she replied. Across the room, Willow appeared undecided whether to look concerned or to start laughing. Buffy stuck her tongue out at her lover.

"Dallas! It's the _apocalypse_!" The person abruptly hung up, and Buffy stared at the phone in surprise.

"Who was that?" Dawn called from the other room.

"Dunno!" Buffy shouted back. "Someone who needed help."

"Another apocalypse?"

"Yup." A small part of Buffy's mind wondered when they had become so blasé about the apocalypse - probably around her seventh or eighth one - and if that was really a good thing.

"Psht!" Dawn replied. "Been there, done that."

Willow gave up on holding in the impulse to laugh, and she collapsed against the arm of the couch, giggling.

"They sounded serious," Buffy protested halfheartedly. Even she wasn't really impressed with the vague call.

"They always do," Dawn replied, poking her head into the living room of their small apartment. "Really, are you the only person capable of stopping apocalypses or something?"

"Some days it feels like it," Buffy sighed, eyeing the now silent phone.

"Well, they had to have done something about them before you were born," Dawn replied smugly. "I mean, if the world lasted long enough for you to _be_ born."

"Yes, and sometimes leaving the world-saving up to the amateurs leads to things like _the Dark Ages_ ," Willow snarked back.

"Fine, fine!" Buffy threw her hands up in surrender. "I'll call Giles in the morning; have him look into it." As much as she didn't want to get involved with another world-ending catastrophe, the fact that the person on the other end had known to call _her_ said something about the validity of their request.

"It's probably a false alarm anyway," Dawn sniffed. "Like that time in Cambridge."

"That was the cutest evil killer bunny ever," Willow gushed, going over to the cage in the corner, where the terrifying beast sat placidly munching on alfalfa pellets. "Aren't you?" she cooed. The appropriately named Apoc' simply glanced at her, then resumed chewing.

"You'd better hope that the next one's also a girl bunny, or we'll have a little bunny apocalypse of our own," Dawn retorted.

oOo

The next morning, Buffy dutifully called Giles, giving him the limited amount of information that they knew, including their suspicion of a hoax.

Unfortunately, it wasn't.

As the gang crawled, battered and bleeding, into the back of Xander's truck, Willow moaned, "Remind me not to take the next Apocalypse so lightly."

"If there is a next apocalypse," Andrew added, wrapping bandages around Buffy's bleeding thigh.

Everyone turned to look incredulously at him. "Seriously?" Buffy asked.

Andrew flushed. "Right, right, I forgot. There's _always_ a next apocalypse."


End file.
